Terra Gaia M:B
Terra Gaia M:B (Maximum Balance) Owner: Jericho DragonHeart Terra Gaia M:B is a unique balance type bey owned by Jericho DragonHeart. It has the perfect balance of attack, defense, and stamina, but is mainly focused on defense and stamina. It was found in a underground grove defended by a very large statue that awakes once the bey is active. When Jericho awakened it, he was nearly possessed by the malevolent presence of Gaia, but he expelled the malevolent being and replaced the dark energy with his light energy, and as a result got a very powerful bey. It has the ability to control earth and all the valuable materials in the earth. Contents hide 1 Guardian Face Bolt: Gaia 2 Energy Ring: Gaia 3 4D Fusion Wheel: Terra 4 Modes 5 4D Performance Tip: Maximum Balance (M:B) 6 Abilities 7 Special Moves 8 Comments Guardian Face Bolt: Gaia Weight: 8.4 grams This Face depicts Gaia imprinted into the heavy metal of the Guardian face bolt. It is the heaviest face and is made from a mix of the most valuable materials in the earth like platinum, gold, and diamond. It is Very compact and dense. It is perfect for defending. Energy Ring: Gaia Weight: 6.1 grams The Energy Ring is a brownish color and represents overlapping hills. It is the heaviest non L-Drago clear wheel. Embedded in the two largest hills are decent sized metal balls, larger than the balls in GB145. It is the first non L-Drago (or Perseus) clear wheel that has a mode change. In attack mode, the hills are more slanted providing more upper attack. In balance mode the clear wheel’s outer section is pulled down and off, flipped upside down, and put back on, showing more gently sloped hills. It is imbued with the power of earth. 4D Fusion Wheel: Terra Total Weight: 72 grams Metal Frame ■Weight: 36.1 grams Terra’s metal frame is thick, with one side perfectly smooth and one side having two slants that are similar to those on Big Bang/Cosmic. There are only two slants, but they have small drops built in that, when the dips come back up, are bumped up about two mm allowing for significant upper smash attacks. It also has significant upper attacks. The slants fit into depressions in the core. Core ■Weight: 45.9 grams The core of Terra is quite thick, so thick it resembles a slightly lighter version of Twisted, but without the unbalance built in. It has the same ridges as twisted and is otherwise perfectly circular. This is useful as it has all the bonuses of twisted without the drawbacks, but due to the weight it takes a while to start moving even with the widest of the flat performance tips. Modes Attack mode: In attack mode, there are two large slants that provide upper attack and upper smash. This mode has much better attack but less stamina and defense. This mode has the attack power to flip the opponent upside down in one good contact. Attack: 6- Defense: 5 - Stamina: 4 Guardian Balance mode: This mode has massive defense and good stamina. It also has almost no attack at all due to there being no bumps or ridges. This mode can block out most attacks without moving as a result. Attack: 0- Defense: 10 - Stamina: 5 4D Performance Tip: Maximum Balance (M:B) Weight: 12.3 grams Maximum Balance has a wide ring around it, similar to BD145 as it is equal in width. It lacks the spikes at the edge, but the edge is thicker and the diameter is the same. It also has a Gravity Bowl gimmick similar to GB145 inside the disk. The performance tip its self has three modes. They are EWD (Eternal Wide Defense), XCES (eXtreme Cover Eternal Sharp), and XRF (eXtreme Rubber Flat). Even in XRF mode, it takes this bey a longer time to get moving than most other beys. Once it gets moving, though, it works like a tank, as it grinds opponents into submission if it does not smash them out of the arena. In XCES mode it adopts superior stamina and defense compared to the original CS. In EWD mode it has improved brakes and attack (while off balance) due to the edge being covered in rubber. It is considered the best Balance type performance tip, 4D or otherwise. EWD Mode: Attack: 0 - Defense: 4.5 - Stamina: 5.5 EXCS Mode: Attack: 2 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 4 XRF Mode: Attack: 9 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Abilities Counter Guard: Uses the rubber of M:B to hold its ground from an attack then counter attack. Can also be used to dodge around the attacker similar to how earth eagle dose, and then attack from behind once it is off balance. Mode Change: Terra Gaia M:B can freely change modes during battle. This can’t be done during a clash between beys. The bey simply flips the Metal Frame and keeps going. Counter Crush: Uses its weight agents the opponent. When Gaia and another bey are clashing, Gaia pushes down on it to counter the attack. To put it simply, diverts attacks downward with the bottom of its fusion wheel and the outer ring on the 4D Performance tip. It can be used offensively as it can ram the opponent into the arena in the process. Special Moves Earth-goddess: Deep Earth Burial- Terra Gaia M:B drags the target into the earth and opens a small cavern for it, and then returns to the surface. From there it caves in the area and crushes the bey. The bey is then pulled back to the surface. Can be escaped from if the target has enough power to blast away the earth above it or if the target performs an aerial attack which is not touching the ground and is thus not effected. Category:Unregistered Bey